A secret hidden in darkness
by Blood Shinobi
Summary: During the events of Mass Effect 3, Liara has become ill and goes to rest inside her office on board the Normandy. Shepard, however, suspects Liara may be hiding something. She goes to Liara's office, and learns something that will change her relationship with Liara forever. (FemShep/Liara romance. Angst, romance, comfort, yuri.)


_~A secret hidden in darkness~_

* * *

The Normandy's commander, Shepard rested inside her cabin, focusing on a data pad in her hands that displayed the latest news in the war against the reapers. More reports about rising casualties, fallen worlds, and failed counter-attacks. It was a grim situation. But, that wouldn't stop the organics from opposing the metallic monstrosities. Reapers were not the only bad thing on Shepard's mind. Shepard hadn't seen her girlfriend, Liara T'soni for a whole day. Liara had felt ill, and explained she had caught Thessian fever, which apparently only happen to asari. Shepard sighed and put the pad away. There had been too many losses lately. She needed something to distract her mind if only for a small moment. Perhaps now would be an excellent opportunity to go and visit Liara and see how she was recovering. Shepard made her way to the elevator and used it to descend to the crew quarters where Liara kept her office. As soon as she stepped out of the elevator, Shepard heard a distinct voice that was both feminine and robotic in her earpiece communicator.

"Commander, may I speak to you?"

"What is it, EDI?"

"I have collected some data and processed it into theories regarding your current situation with Dr T'soni. I would like to share it with you. I believe you may find it helpful."

"Liara?" As soon as the AI mentioned the name of Shepard's girlfriend she stopped in the middle of the corridor. EDI now had the full attention of the ship's commander. Curiosity, as well as concern got the better of her. This she needed to hear. "What do you want to tell me?" She inquired.

"Given you and Liara's intimate relationship, it is logical you are concerned about her wellbeing. I am aware that Liara informed you she has become ill with a sickness called Thessian fever, and ergo, she has chosen to rest and recover inside her office. I decided to run an extensive search through my medical data for information regarding symptoms and cures of this ailment in order to hasten and ease her recovery. However, I found no sources whatsoever of Thessian fever in any asari medical logs. It should be noted the asari race possesses exceptionally strong immunity systems. Diseases and sicknesses are very rare on Thessia. In most cases it is the very young or elderly who fall ill."

Shepard grunted quietly. Ever since EDI's AI core had been unshackled and given full access to the ship there had been changes to the AI's persona. It had become more curious, often asking questions about social behaviors between living individuals.

"And your point is? Liara is an organic being like everyone else on this ship. You said it yourself that asari have very strong immunity systems. That doesn't make them fully immune. Maybe Thessian fever is merely slang for another kind of sickness."

"That might be correct. There is more, Commander. I took the liberty to use the ship's internal sensors inside Liara's room to run a basic scan of her vitals while she was asleep. Her body temperature, heart rate, breathing and the rest of her vital signs all appear normal and healthy. I would be able to retrieve more data regarding her health, but that would require a more direct examination." Shepard had mixed thoughts about EDI checking up on Liara. Although its intentions were good, it felt wrong that Shepard's own ship AI was silently observing and listening to the crew.

"Are you saying Liara is feigning her sickness?"  
Just a few seconds ago Shepard would have discarded EDI's new information. The AI however had put seeds of doubt within the commander, and her concern for her dear Liara made that doubt grow. Could EDI truly be on to something?

"I am not accusing anyone of anything. I apologize if I stepped over my boundaries, Commander. I am simply relaying my own interpretation. I find it odd that a sick, organic being is not seeking medical assistance from Dr. Chakwas."

EDI's enlightenment began to make more sense. Shepard recalled Karin Chakwas , the ship's doctor saying Liara had not visited her ever since she had mentioned her illness. The kind doctor had even left her medical bay to personally visit Liara, only to be politely sent away. Perhaps Liara knew there was nothing the caring doctor could do for her, Shepard thought. However, another thought infested with doubt made her stomach tense; was Liara's sickness merely an excuse? 'The uncertainty gnawed at Shepard internally. It was not like Liara at all to lie or seclude herself. There was only one thing to do; talk to Liara face to face and get some answers.

"Alright, EDI. I'll keep what you said in mind. I'm on my way to see Liara right now," Shepard explained as she proceeded forward again. A short moment later she arrived outside Liara's office. The door was closed, as expected. Shepard pressed a button on the door. In response, a red colored display lit up and told her the door was locked from the inside. That was strange. Liara never kept her door locked.

"EDI, can you see if Liara is still inside?"

"Yes, Commander. It would appear Dr. T'soni is currently resting. Perhaps you should return later."

"No," Shepard shook her head. She would not turn back. She needed answers now. A locked door was not going to keep her away. "I'm going in now! EDI, override the lock and open the door for me."

"Acknowledged." The AI obediently said to its commander. A digital bleep was heard from the door's control panel, followed by mechanical noises. The door opened up and Shepard stepped inside. Smoothly and automatically the door closed itself behind her. The room's interior design had changed quite a lot ever since it changed owners, having gone from being a simple and tidy office into a somewhat disorganized workstation. Everywhere she saw scattered notes, multiple monitors, books and artifacts. The room was dimly lit. Only the light from the turned on monitors provided some vague illumination for Shepard to move throughout the room without stepping on or bumping into anything.

"Liara, are you awake?" She kept her voice hushed, not wanting to disturb Liara if she was truly asleep. Seconds passed, and Shepard received a reply in the form of a feminine, familiar voice coming from the darker end of the room.

"Mhm, hello Shepard. How kind of you to drop in." Liara sounded tired, probably from overwork or her 'sickness', Shepard assumed. Nonetheless, hearing Liara speak was comforting and brought a smile to Shepard's face. She walked closer until her eyes perceived a bed where the slender humanoid form of Liara lay with her back turned towards Shepard. Oddly enough, Liara was still wearing her ordinary clothes rather than her night gown.

"You..." Liara's gentle whisper trailed off, and she shifted slightly on the bed. "You don't need to check up on me, Shepard, but I appreciate it very much." Even though she could not see Liara's face, Shepard wanted to believe Liara was smiling, albeit tiredly. Yet, Shepard assumed she was not. Liara's demeanor was unsettling. Why would she not turn and look at Shepard?

"Oh? Do I need a reason to visit my sick girlfriend? Maybe I didn't come here to check up on you, but to instead talk about fascinating prothean history," Shepard chuckled lightly, hoping her sarcasm and poor sense of humor would help lighten the mood. It failed, for Liara remained unmoving. Her delayed, timid response made Shepard feel even more worried.

"I'm sorry, my love, I'm...not feeling well yet. I think I need some more rest. Can I please be left alone for now?"

EDI's recent words echoed throughout Shepard's mind again. Liara's vital signs were healthy. There was no such thing as Thessian fever. Liara had declined help from Dr. Chakwas. Something was wrong with her, but she was not sick. A short moment of silence passed between the two women. A silence Shepard felt uncomfortable with. The commander had known Liara for several years. During those years she had learned Liara was not the silent and passive type. No sickness could possibly keep her away from her work or lover.

"Liara, you're a brilliant woman and I know I can rely on you in a firefight," Shepard sat herself down on the edge of the bed and rested a caring hand on Liara's shoulder, stroking her gently, "but you're not a good liar. Now, tell me what's wrong with you," Although Shepard could be quite the confrontational type, it felt painful to be so direct to someone she cared for deeply. Liara shifted nervously on the bed, and hugged a pillow. Her breathing turned erratic.

"They are dying...in the millions," Liara sobbed, "every moment someone's parents, children, and friends disappear forever, leaving only death and misery behind. Entire families are wiped out in an instant, and I can't do anything to stop it, or save anyone!"

Shepard understood what Liara was talking about. A few days ago the reaper forces had invaded the asari home world, Thessia, known as the blue crown jewel of the galaxy. The planet's defensive forces fought fearlessly, but even the renowned Asari military was vastly outnumbered and underpowered against the unstoppable onslaught of the reapers. Many civilians were evacuated to safety away from the planet, but many more paid the ultimate price. The young and vulnerable Liara had been deeply affected to watch her precious home world burn, her people dying without her being able to help.

"I understand what you're going through, Liara." Shepard could relate to that all too well. It had only been a few weeks since the bulk of the reaper forces attacked Earth. It had all happened so quickly. There was no warning. One moment she was in trial, and next she found herself surrounded by death and destruction as the reapers began their invasion. Shepard wanted to stay and defend her people. Nevertheless, she knew at that point she could not stay and die. It was a heartbreaking decision that would haunt her for a long time, but she needed to leave Earth.

"We'll win this war. We'll rebuild our ruined home worlds, mend our wounds, and honor our dead. I promise you that." It felt so little, but right now Shepard could only use words to comfort her upset beloved.

"Win this war?" Suddenly, Liara darted up from the bed, quickly sitting up to look at Shepard. "How can we hope to even possibly win, Shepard? None of the ancient civilizations before our time could stop the reapers! They all fell victim to the harvest! World after world falls! It's only a matter of time before the reapers attack the Citadel itself!" Shepard had seen Liara's face wearing all kinds of expressions: sadness, anger, love, but this one was new. Liara's beautiful face had turned into a visage of despair, having abandoned all hope. Tears ran down her blue, freckled cheeks. It was an excruciating sight for Shepard to behold.

"I can't let you give into despair, Liara. I need you. I need everyone on this ship. I need Joker to fly the Normandy. I need Chakwas to treat our wounded. I even need James to give everyone silly nicknames," tenderly, Shepard's palm caressed Liara's smooth cheek, wiping away the tears, smiling warmly at her, "but I need you most of all because you remind me what's worth fighting for. When this is all over, you and I can finally settle down and have ourselves a few blue babies."

"No, don't say that!" Liara brushed Shepard's hand aside and turned away from her, as if disgusted by her gesture, "What monsters are we who bring a child into such grim future?"

"I'm talking about a future without the reapers." Shepard elaborated.

"And I'm talking about the present, where the reapers exist" Liara snapped back, "and..."

"And what?"

"I..." Liara's lower lip trembled, as she struggled to squeeze the words out of her tight throat. She put her hands on her stomach. Slender, blue colored digits repeatedly gripped and released the white fabric of her jacket. "I'm...pregnant, Shepard!" And just like that, Liara revealed the real reason why she had secluded herself. The surprise caught Shepard completely off guard. Her eyes went wide.

"Y-you are? How can you be so sure?"

"Asari simply...'feel' when they are expecting. I thought it was just my nerves because of what happened to Thessia, but there's no doubt about it, Shepard. I'm pregnant and you're the father. You're the only one I've ever melded with."

"But, I thought your kind could only do that after reaching the matron stage." Shepard remained perplexed, for she had not yet fully absorbed the impact of the news.

"Repeated and frequent melding with the same partner may lead to pregnancy even during the maiden stage," Liara explained while she wiped away tears with the back of her hand, yet new ones quickly fell, "but the possibility of that is almost nonexistent! This shouldn't have happened! Not now! Not when we stand upon the brink of extinction!" Liara slammed her fist down upon the mattress of the bed.

"Is that why you have remained in here? Why didn't you tell me you're pregnant?"

"Because you are the famous commander Shepard. You carry everyone's hopes and burdens on your shoulders. Many people are depending on you. I didn't wish for you become to become distracted by me -" Liara did not finish her sentence, as she was gently interrupted by Shepard who put a finger on the asari's soft blue lips.

"I'm a soldier, an officer, but I'm also a woman, a living being of flesh and blood unlike those mechanical monstrosities that we're fighting against," Shepard grinned widely from excitement, as she now fully embraced the news. "This is wonderful, Liara! We're going to become parents!" Shepard's enthusiasm initially stunned Liara, who stared at her with a surprised, speechless expression.

"But...but I thought...you would disapprove."

"Disapprove of starting a family with the woman I love? I thought you knew me better than that, Liara," teased Shepard and moved closer to place a peck on Liara's freckled cheek, briefly tasting the salty tears. Nimbly, Shepard's fingers slid in beneath Liara's clothes and lifted up the part where her midriff was, revealing her flat and smooth blue stomach. "So, this is where our little angel is growing, huh?" Shepard smiled and dragged her fingertips gently across the asari's belly. Liara let out a playful giggle as her sensitive skin was tickled. Sweet music for Shepard's ears. Liara's smile warmed Shepard's heart, and soothed her worries.

"I'm sorry for not telling you earlier. It was foolish of me to hide myself from you. I was so scared, Shepard. I didn't know what to think or do." The young asari had defiantly stared into the face of danger. Yet, the reaper invasion, the fall of Thessia, and her sudden pregnancy at such young age had shook Liara's very spirit. Thanks to Shepard, she felt peace once more.

"It's ok, Liara. Let's focus on the present and future."

"Just promise me this,"Liara took hold of Shepard's hands, squeezing them dearly, "I know you want to protect me, but now I'm expecting our child I don't want you to keep me tucked in here inside the Normandy. I can still fight. I want to contribute to securing the galaxy and rid the reaper threat forever," Liara determinately stated. Shepard nodded in agreement. That was the same Liara T'soni, the woman she had fallen in love with.

"We better hurry up and defeat the reapers then. We have a lot of things to do, you know. Think of a name for our daughter, buy a house, and settle down somewhere nice and peaceful."

"Oh, Shepard, you're too much," Liara chuckled heartily, "can we please keep the pregnancy between the two of us? At least until tomorrow. I need to eat something, and take a shower." A grumbling stomach and the fact she was still wearing the same clothes from yesterday reminded her she needed to be freshened up. Liara's response gave Shepard an idea.

"How about you come up to my cabin then? I'll fix us some food, and you can use my shower. Maybe I need a shower too." the commander winked.

"It's a date then," grinned Liara, "but, before you go," Slowly, Liara leaned her face closer until her lips met Shepard's, kissing her, "can you stay here with me for a while longer?"

Shepard nodded and moved to lie down together with Liara on the bed. She embraced Liara from behind, snuggling against her. There was no need for any more words, for they knew where they had each other. For now, they enjoyed the silence, and the comforting warmth. The lovers' hands met at Liara's stomach. The fruit of Liara's and Shepard love, their legacy, was growing inside the asari. Their child would be the first of many of a generation to grow up without the fear of the reapers.

* * *

The end


End file.
